Disparition
by kyochan95
Summary: Que s'estil passé pour que Wolfram soit blessé ainsi ? Où estil ? Que s'estil passé ? Toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ! Yaoi, Yuuram
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kyochan95

Source : Kyo kara maoh !!!

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi… Mais Aliss m'appartient !! Non mais !! Mdr !

NDA : voilà, je sais, certains vont me tuer, pour cette fic… je sais… loool, seulement, bah… voilà, je connais ce sentiment, et c'est extatique de le faire ressentir : D Le sentiment de « mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?! » hé hé hé… bonne lecture !!

NDA2 : les pensées sont en **gras **tandis que les murmures sont en _italique_ Voilà, bonne lecture !!

**Disparition**

Chapitre 1 :

C'était la fin de journée. Là où le soleil donne encore un peu de ses rayons pour réchauffer la terre au alentour.

Une personne était allongée, sur le bord du chemin, exténuée, blessée, à bout de souffle. C'était un petit blondinet, un Mazoku. Le seigneur Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Il posa difficilement sa main sur une blessure large qui lui barrait le torse. Il saignait beaucoup.

- Yuuri…

C'était le seul mot qu'il réussi à dire. Seul son roi, son fiancé, aux cheveux et yeux noirs, si envoûtant, occupait ses pensées. Pour le faire tenir. Lui permettre d'avancer, de continuer à fuir… Mais il était arrivé au bout de ses forces, même le nom de son fiancé n'arrivait qu'à lui procurer une douce chaleur et il lui en fallait plus, beaucoup plus pour continuer…

Il décida de se redresser, pour pouvoir se localiser. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et qu'il avait eut cette occasion tant espérée pour s'enfuir de l'endroit où il était, depuis une semaine, il ne savait pas où il était. Il n'avait plus d'épée, plus d'habit à part cette longue tunique blanche, maculée de sang, et un sous vêtement blanc et fin. Il n'avait aucun repère géographique. Il ne s'en était pas donné le temps d'en avoir.

Il analysa les paysages, qui l'entourait. Il avait du mal à voir correctement, et sa tête lui tournait, mais il savait qu'il n'était plus à Shinmakoku. Il se concentra sur les leçons de géographies que lui avait dispensé ses frères et Gunther, et, en analysant la chaîne de montagne, le fleuve qui les bordait, et les plaines, autour de lui, il eut une vague idée d'où il était. Une très vague. Et, s'il avait raison, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout…

Mais si, comme il le redoutait, il avait raison, il se trouvait en territoire humain, dans un des rares pays à refuser l'alliance avec Shinmakoku pour simple raison d'une haine farouche de ses habitants envers les Mazoku.

Soudain, Wolfram eut les larmes aux yeux. Il se replia sur lui-même. Non, ne pas penser à « tout ça »… Continuer, aller de l'avant, et retourner auprès de Yuuri… Yuuri… comment pourra-t-il encore…

- Maman !! Regarde !! Un blessé !!

Sorti brusquement de ses pensées, Wolfram sursauta, se remit sur ses pieds en titubant, et s'accrochant à un arbre, près de lui, sa main toujours sur sa blessure, et fit face à une femme, d'une trentaine d'années, très rousse, et à une petite fille accrochée fermement à la femme, qui le fixait, étonnée.

- ça va m…

La femme ne finit pas sa phrase, et se figea.

**Un Mazoku ! **pensa-t-elle

Wolfram ne disait rien, tenant à peine sur ses jambes malgré l'arbre, les regardant avec autant de méfiance qu'un animal sauvage blessé. La petite fille s'approcha de lui, avec la gourde d'eau.

- monsieur ?

Wolfram sursauta, et recula d'un pas, se collant encore plus à l'arbre. Elle ressemblait tellement à…

- Greta…

- pardon ? Ah non, moi, c'est Aliss !! Enchantée !! Toi, c'est quoi ?

- Aliss, ma chérie…

La mère restait sur ses gardes, méfiante. Wolfram allait répondre quand il eut un vertige, et tomba sur le côté.

- monsieur !! Maman, il faut l'aider !!

- … d'accord... Emmenons le au Village… je parlerais avec le chef, pour savoir le sort de ce Mazoku…

- Mazoku ?! Mais, non, regardes, il est normal ! Ça peut pas être un Mazoku, il est pas un monstre !

- … Aliss…

La femme soupira, puis, préférant ne pas répondre à sa fille car cette dernière ne pouvait pas encore sentir l'aura des Mazoku, comme sa mère et bon nombre d'humains autour d'elle, emmena Wolfram, qui s'était évanoui sous la douleur, chez elle.

Arrivée chez elle, elle déposa Wolfram dans une chambre libre, et dit à sa fille de le soigner, ce que cette dernière s'empressa de faire, déjà attachée au Mazoku blond.

- je sors ,ma chérie… je ne serais pas longue…

- bien maman ! Mais… s'il se réveille, je fais quoi ?

La femme hésita un moment, méfiante, puis soupira, après avoir analysé l'état du Mazoku, puis sortit un morceau de pain, et un verre d'eau.

- tu lui donneras ça…

- bien maman !! À tout à l'heure, alors !

Pleine d'enthousiasme, Aliss se mit à soigner Wolfram, qui dormait, la respiration sifflante. La maman d'Aliss soupira de nouveau, et sortit.

_- désolée, petit gars… mais les lois sont dures, pour les Mazoku, et ceux qui les cache…_

Elle alla voir le chef du village, afin de lui parler du Mazoku… et de voir ce qu'ils décideraient de faire.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Premier chapitre, et pas mal à suivre... reviews ? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, et, si critique, hésitez pas !! 


	2. Chapter 2

NDA : merci à **Yume-chan**, et à la **p'tite réunionaise** pour leur review !! Ca fait vraiment plaisir, de voir que mon histoire plait Et pour ce qu'il est arrivé à Wolfy... ah ça... hé hé ! Des petits indices vont venir, petit à petit... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir, et, ne vous en faîtes pas, la suite étant déjà écrit, vous ne risquez pas de voir cette histoire être abandonnée lol ! Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture... hé hé !

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

Quand Wolfram se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit était une petite fille, endormie à ses côtés, l'ayant veillé toute la nuit, assise sur une chaise. Elle dormait profondément. Wolfram se souvint de son nom, puis de la veille, puis… Il ferma les yeux, et la semaine qu'il avait passé lui revint en mémoire. Il serra les poings, et rouvrit les yeux. Il chassa ses pensées, avant de pleurer de nouveau, et réveilla doucement la petite.

- hmm… ah ! Monsieur le Mazoku gentil ! Tu vas mieux ?

Wolfram ne répondit pas, remarquant que des bandages lui avait été fait.

**Ils savent que je suis un Mazoku, mais ils me soignent quand même… ?**

- tu ne peux pas parler… ?

- euh…

- ah si !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- tu t'appelles comment… ?

- Wolfram…

- Wolfy !!

- m… mais…

- tient, Wolfy !

Elle lui tendit le verre d'eau, et le morceau de pain. Oubliant toute crainte, et poussé par la faim et la soif, il ne fit, de son maigre repas, qu'une bouchée, et une gorgée.

- WOUAH ! Tu devais avoir vraiment beaucoup faim ! Dis… il t'ait arrivé quoi, Wolfy ?

- … je…

Il était totalement coincé, et se sentait repartir dans ses souvenirs de la semaine qu'il avait passé. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre, et Aliss le regardait, attendant la réponse quand quelqu'un entra.

- je suis rentrée !

- maman !

La petite se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière regarda le Mazoku, méfiante.

- Maman, Wolfy est réveillé !

- Wolfy…?

- oui, il s'appelle Wolfram, alors, je l'appelle Wolfy !!

- … c'est bien… Aliss, tu veux bien donner son médicament à ce garçon ? Une cuillère par jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse…

Elle posa un flacon sur la table de chevet, à côté d'Aliss, ainsi qu'une petite cuillère. Aliss fit un grand sourire, et fit boire une gorgée du médicament au blond, encore trop affaibli pour refuser quoi que ce soit.

- je vais au village, chercher à manger. Aliss, veilles bien sur la maison.

- ok !!

Sa mère lui sourit, prit un panier, et, après avoir lancé un nouveau regard de méfiance au Mazoku, elle sortit de nouveau. Wolfram redoutait que Aliss repose une question sur les causes de son état, mais elle semblait être passée à autre chose.

- dis, maman dit que tu es un Mazoku, qu'elle a reconnu ton aura… c'est vrai dis ? Tu es un Mazoku ? J'ai du mal à la croire, parce que tu n'es pas un monstre, t'es pas méchant… sinon, t'habites où ? Tu as encore ta maman ? Elle est jolie ?

Aliss ne laissait pas Wolfram répondre, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre certains trucs… ou c'était lui qui n'avait ni le courage, ni la patience et encore moins la force de lui expliquer ce qu'était réellement un Mazoku ? Wolfram soupira, et s'allongea de nouveau, se sentant nauséeux.

- bon, je te laisse te reposer Wolfy ! Si tu as besoin de moi, appelles-moi !

Wolfram n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il dormait déjà.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et Wolfram, malgré les traitements et les soins de la petite Aliss, n'arrivait pas à guérir, ni même à oublier ce qu'il essayait d'oublier. Sa blessure saignait comme au premier jour qu'il l'avait eut, il dormait souvent et, quand il essayait de partir, pour rejoindre Yuuri, seul objectif dans sa tête, depuis trop longtemps déjà, à peine la porte d'entrée franchie qu'il tombait évanoui. Son état empirait de jour en jour, inquiétant la petite Aliss qui n'avait pour réponses à ses interrogations que le silence de sa mère.

- mais maman ! Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?!

- vas veiller sur lui, plutôt…

- mais…

Il y eut soudain des cris, dehors. La mère et Aliss sortirent, et virent le village attaqué par une horde de démon loups. Les habitants n'avaient pas d'expérience au combat, par ce fait, les victimes augmentaient rapidement, au fil des minutes. La mère d'Aliss serra les poings, puis alla à l'entrepôt du village. Elle prit une épée en particulier, puis revint chez elle, au chevet du Mazoku.

- Toi !! Le Mazoku !! Aides nous !!

Elle lui balança l'épée, pour le réveiller, et lui fit boire un liquide rougeâtre. Wolfram se sentit mieux, un peu de force retrouvée, puis se mit debout.

- dépêches-toi !!

Sans poser de question, il sortit avec l'épée, et les démons loups se tournèrent vers lui. Aliss se mit à ses côtés, derrière lui, en pleurant.

- Wolfy…

Dans un commun accord, les loups attaquèrent Wolfram. Ce dernier tira l'épée de son fourreau, prêt à défendre sa vie, et la vie de la petite fille, qui avait veillé sur lui, et qui ressemblait tant à sa propre fille…

Le combat dura un long moment, les villageois avaient laissé totalement seul Wolfram face aux monstres. Ce dernier se débrouillait, mais ses faiblesses le rattrapaient vite. Il acheva le dernier démon, puis sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, après avoir murmuré une dernière fois le nom de son fiancé.

- Wolfy !!

Aliss s'approcha de lui, et le prit contre elle, comme elle le pouvait. Les villageois les entourèrent. Le chef parla à la mère d'Aliss. Il semblait furieux, et aussi impressionné, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux trahissait autre chose, que personne ne put déchiffrer.

- est-ce que le poison fait effet ? J'en ait pourtant pas l'impression…

Aliss resta totalement figée, sous les paroles.

- poison… ?

Ce fut la voix de sa mère qui acheva ses doutes.

- oui, il fait effet… encore 2 ou 3 jours, et il s'endormira… définitivement…

* * *

hé hé hé !! Et oui, j'arrête toujours à un arret brutal, je sais... mdr ! Reviews ? 


	3. Chapter 3

NDA : merci encore pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables !! **La petite reunionaise**, et **Yume-chan**, merci beaucoup !! Voilà le fameux chapitre 3 !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!

NDA 2 : vous vous demandez peut-être... mais où est passé Yuuri ? Ne vous en faîtes pas, dès le prochain chapitre, il fait son apparition !! Enfin, d'ici là, savourez (je blague loool), appréciez ce chapitre, et rendez vous pour le prochain !! Bon, j'arrête là, j'espère qu'il ne va pas vous décevoir !! Bonne lecture !!

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

Aliss regarda sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

- qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, maman… ?

La mère tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Aliss s'accrocha à Wolfram.

- qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Wolfy ?!

- ma puce… c'est un Mazoku, il est dangereux…

Wolfram se réveilla doucement, la main toujours sur l'épée qu'on lui avait donnée. Il regarda l'épée… et la reconnue.

- mais… c'est la… mienne… !!

Aliss le serra contre elle.

- non, tuez pas Wolfy, il est gentil !!

- c'est un Mazoku, et…

- et alors ?! Il est gentil !! Il nous a sauvé la vie !!

- Aliss… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ?

- Wolfy !! Ils veulent te tuer !! Dis leur, toi, que tu es gentil, que t'es pas un Mazoku méchant !!

Aliss se mit à pleurer, et le serra contre elle. Wolfram regarda les villageois, énervé.

- qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Comment avez-vous eut mon épée ?! Comment ça, « me tuer » ?!

Wolfram eut un petit vertige, encore trop faible pour s'énerver. Aliss le soutint.

- calme toi, Wolfy…

Wolfram allait continuer quand il eut un autre vertige, plus puissant, et s'évanoui. Aliss le secoua doucement, en pleurant.

- Wolfy… réveilles toi, Wolfy…

Les villageois se regardèrent, puis soupirèrent. La mère d'Aliss la prit dans ses bras, pour l'éloigner du blond, qui avait lâché son épée.

- viens, ma chérie…

- lâches moi !!

- lâches ta fille !! Nous n'acceptons pas ceux qui soutiennent les Mazoku, même enfant !

- non !! Elle n'a que 5 ans, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, pardonnez la…

Aliss se dégagea des bras de sa mère, et retourna auprès de Wolfram, le prenant dans ses bras.

- ne le touchez pas… touchez pas à grand frère !!

- ça suffit Aliss !! Écoutes maman, et…

Mais le chef du village l'arrêta, et regarda la petite.

- tu veux le sauver ? Soit. Nous te rendrons ses habits, et nous te donnerons un couteau.

- mais… ma fille…

- silence !! Nous te donnerons donc ça, et tu partiras avec lui. Que l'on ne te revoit plus jamais. Quelle est ta décision ? Sauver ce monstre, et tout perdre, ou le tuer et rester ici ?

Aliss, malgré son jeune âge, comprenait que c'était grave. Elle regarda Wolfram. Le blond semblait dormir paisiblement… Elle l'avait vu une fois sourire, et elle avait envie de le revoir sourire, encore et encore, pour elle, ou pour les autres, juste qu'il soit heureux… sa décision était prise…

- je… je pars…

Un frisson d'horreur envahi la foule, et sa mère poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Mais Aliss ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer… jamais…

Le chef reprit la parole, après avoir regardé froidement Aliss.

- … très bien.

Il fit aller chercher l'uniforme de Wolfram, et un couteau bien aiguisé.

- si jamais nos routes se recroisent… tu seras considérée comme une Mazoku. Adieu.

Les villageois partirent, et certains emmenèrent de force la mère, qui ne voulait qu'une chose : retourner sur place pour récupérer sa fille. Aliss regarda sa mère partir et se remit à pleurer, puis se colla à Wolfram, tenant ses beaux habits bleu contre elle, fermement. Elle prit dans sa poche la potion rouge que sa mère avait donné à Wolfram. Elle avait vu les effets, et s'était dit que ça pourrait lui être utile, sans vraiment avoir songé, à ce moment là, que ça lui serait utile dans cette situation précise. Elle fit boire une gorgée à Wolfram, doucement. L'effet fut immédiat, il se réveilla, et la regarda.

- Hm… Aliss… ?

- Wolfy-oni-chan, j'ai… je…

Elle se mit à pleurer, dans les bras d'un Wolfram embarrassé. Ce dernier vit ses vêtements dans les bras de la petite, et resta interdit, un long moment.

- … Aliss…?

Mais cette dernière s'était endormie, d'épuisement. Il soupira, et se releva, la prenant dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais son instinct lui hurlait qu'il devait partir. Il récupéra son épée, la remit dans le fourreau, et s'en alla du village, tenant la petite contre lui. Il marcha un long moment, avant de sentir, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point, une grande fatigue l'envahir et ses souvenirs revenir. Il trouva un endroit à l'écart, protégé par des arbres, et une végétations abondantes, où il put se reposer, posant Aliss près de lui. Il eut du mal à s'endormir, regardant la petite, pour éviter de penser à autre chose. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à la situation… Demain, il lui demanderait des explications… Il le fallait…

* * *

Ah, enfin une fin de chapitre pas trop brutale... comment ça ? Sadique, moi ? Mais naaan... la suite vous montrera que c'est rien ça mdr ! Reviews ? 


	4. Chapter 4

NDA : Merki encore pour vos reviews !! Vous êtes adorables !! Bon, voici deux chapitre, car, je m'en vais en vac's pendant deux semaines ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !!

**_Chapitre 4_** :

Cette nuit fut agitée, pour Wolfram. Il se souvenait, malgré lui, comment il en était arrivé là. La bataille, encore, contre les humains… le cri de Yuuri… son nom… puis le noir total, jusqu'à son réveil… et là…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Il posa fébrilement une main sur son ventre, puis inspira longuement. Il se calma doucement, repoussant ses pensées, et ses souvenirs, très difficilement et vit que le soleil commençait juste à se lever. Il se rendit compte que plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à accepter ce qu'il s'était passé… non, la vérité, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas accepté, il ne l'accepterait pas… il devra vivre avec… Sentant ses larmes revenir, il prit délicatement ses vêtements dans les bras d'Aliss, et alla se changer derrière des buissons, pour se calmer. Quand il revint, après avoir ajusté son épée, Aliss était réveillée. Elle était assise contre un des arbres qui les avaient caché pendant la nuit, la tête baissée, triste. Wolfram hésitait à lui demander des explications, mais, après un instant d'hésitation, il se dit que la petite ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à lui expliquer.

- Aliss…?

La petite le regarda, puis un sourire vint illuminer son visage, et ses yeux qu'elle essuya, masquant, sans vraie réussite, quelques petites larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler.

- ça va, aujourd'hui, Wolfy-oni-chan ?

- … tu peux m'expliquer… ?

Le sourire d'Aliss disparut, et Wolfram se traita mentalement d'idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, à la fin ?! C'était une petite de 5 6 ans, qu'il venait d'arracher à sa mère… il n'avait pas à lui demander d'explication, aussi brutalement !!

- désolé, Aliss, si tu ne veux rien dire, je…

Aliss hocha sa tête, d'un coup, de gauche à droite, faisant taire Wolfram. Elle lui raconta, avec ses propres mots, la veille au soir, et lui expliqua qu'elle avait choisit de le sauver.

- je ne veux pas que grand frère meurt… alors… je t'ai sauvé…

Elle laissait couler ses larmes, librement, sur ses joues.

- mais, tu vas venir, et on va vivre ensemble, avec maman, tous les trois hein ? On sera une grande famille… hein ?!

Wolfram soupira, et comprit toute la situation. Elle était trop jeune, elle n'a pas comprit l'allusion du chef de son village… et il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Quel genre d'homme était-il, ce chef, pour laisser une fillette prendre un choix pareil ?! Arracher une fille à sa mère, et ne rien lui expliquer à la situation… il sentait qu'il le détestait déjà.

Mais à la hauteur de son énervement, sa faiblesse le reprit. Il s'adossa à un arbre, et regarda le ciel.

**Tu me pardonnes Yuuri… je dois d'abord m'occuper de cette histoire, avant de revenir auprès de toi… tu me comprendras, hein ?**

Il soupira, et tendit la main à Aliss.

- il faut que je t'explique quelque chose… des choses qui font mal, mais, tu dois les savoir… d'accord ?

- euh… d'accord Wolfy-oni-chan… on ira voir maman, après ?

Wolfram n'arriva qu'à faire un petit sourire triste. Il ne savait pas encore comment tout tournerait, mais il devait rendre Aliss à sa mère… et donner une bonne leçon à cet homme !!

Du côté du château du serment du sang…

Yuuri, depuis plus de deux semaines que Wolfram avait disparut, ne dormait pratiquement plus. Il ne supportait pas que le blond se soit fait enlevé, et qu'il n'ait put rien faire pour empêcher ça. Il n'avait même pas réussi à les suivre, et même son autre personnalité n'avait rien put faire. Il était arrivé trop tard, et les humains avaient eut le temps de déguerpir. Pour une fois, son alter ego s'était montré incapable… qu'est-ce qu'il lui en voulait !! Donc, en parallèle, il s'en voulait, à lui aussi, de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver Wolfram…

Yuuri se leva d'un coup, de sa chaise, où il était assit depuis plusieurs heures, déjà, sans toucher aux papiers qui s'accumulaient, face à lui.

- Conrad !!

- oui, majesté…?

- où en sont les recherches ?! Où en est Yozak ?!

- toujours sans nouvelles… Yozak craint que Wolfram ne se soit fait enlevé dans un de ses pays humains où les Mazoku sont…

- alors pourquoi on y va pas ?!

- majesté !!

Ce fut l'intervention de Gwendal qui calma Yuuri.

- je comprends votre énervement, et je peux comprendre que vous vouliez retrouver Wolfram, seulement, réfléchissez bien !! Aller dans ses pays signifierait leur donner une raison de provoquer une nouvelle guerre !! Peut de gens, là-bas, ne savent se battre. Ils possèdent aussi des pouvoirs, qui peuvent rivaliser avec vous !! Nous devons réfléchir à deux fois avant de…

- avant de quoi ?! De sauver Wolfram ?!

Il y eut un silence, puis un soupir de Gwendal.

- il faut réfléchir posément, majesté…

- comment ?! La sécurité de Wolfram…

- passe après le royaume !! La sécurité de Wolfram passe évidemment après le royaume !!

Jamais Yuuri n'avait vu Gwendal aussi énervé.

- alors, maintenant, calmez vous, majesté, et réfléchissez posément !! Wolfram lui-même ne voudrait pas que vous veniez à sa rescousse, s'il est coincé là-bas !!

Yuuri resta silencieux, la tête baissée, ses cheveux noirs cachant son regard.

- … je sors.

- majesté !!

Gunther se mit devant lui, mais, Yuuri passa à côté, sans lui accorder d'attention. Il s'arrêta une seconde avant de sortir de la salle, après avoir ajouté :

- je resterais dans les jardins…

Il alla voir le parterre de fleur, et vit les fleurs jaunes, qui portaient le nom de son fiancé. C'est vrai que la perspective d'une guerre possible le faisait réfléchir, mais il avait vraiment peur pour Wolfram. Il réfléchissait, mais, il avait déjà tenté de parler avec le chef de ces pays, et il avait failli se retrouver embroché. Mais ils n'étaient même pas sûr que Wolfram s'y trouvait. Il resta un moment à observer les fleurs, puis soupira.

**Wolfram… où que tu sois, je te retrouverais !! Et je te sauverais !! Je le jure… **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5_** :

Yuuri retourna dans le château, une heure plus tard.

-on va là-bas.

- majesté !

- je veux parler de nouveau avec ce roi… s'il s'avère qu'il a enlevé Wolfram, alors…

- et s'il s'avérais que non ?

- … alors allons y incognito !

- nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de…

- Gwendal…

L'interpellé regarda Conrad. Ce dernier semblait torturé, depuis deux ou trois jours.

- si sa majesté le veut… nous devons obéir.

- … je peux te parler ? Seul à seul ?

- …

Conrad soupira, et acquiesça. Ils sortirent, laissant Yuuri et Gunther s'entretenir pour savoir s'il fallait partir ou non.

- tu sais quelque chose, je me trompe ? Yozak aurait retrouvé Wolfram ? Saurais-tu une chose que tu ne veux pas que Yuuri sache ?

- … effectivement, Yozak est… tombé sur des traces du passage de Wolfram… il est bien dans le pays qu'on redoute…

- … en vie ?

- … à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas… Mais d'après Yozak… Wolfram, avant de s'échapper, aurait été pendant une semaine dans…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Conrad et Gwendal entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce où Yuuri et Gunther continuaient de parler, et de polémiquer sur un éventuel départ. Conrad semblait à la fois ailleurs et triste, alors que Gwendal semblait hors de lui. Yuuri le remarqua.

- Gwendal… ?

- on part de main. Nous rejoindrons Yozak.

- euh… bien…

Gwendal s'en alla, pour se calmer. Conrad soupira. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait dut rien dire… mais cacher la vérité à Gwendal relevait du miracle. Il espérait seulement que ce dernier garderait son légendaire sang froid, malgré ça…

Du côté de Wolfram, ce dernier avait expliqué du mieux qu'il pouvait la situation à Aliss. Il cherchait des mots que la petite pouvait comprendre, mais expliquait la situation sans l'atténuée, pour qu'elle puisse savoir quelle décision prendre, en tout état de cause.

- mais alors… je reverrais plus maman… ?

- tu dois choisir, il n'est pas encore trop tard…

- mais je veux rester avec toi !!

- et ta maman ?

- … maman aussi…. Mais…

- mais c'est ta mère, Aliss. Tu dois rester près d'elle. Elle a besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin d'elle.

- … mais et toi… ?

Wolfram soupira. Décidément, il aimait les enfants, mais pas leur capacité à devoir le faire répéter, encore et encore les mêmes choses…

- Aliss… je t'ai déjà expliqué…

- … oui… c'est soit maman, soit toi… mais, Wolfy-oni-chan… je veux pas te perdre…

Elle se remit à pleurer, ce qui serra fortement le cœur de Wolfram. Mais il ne la prit pas dans ses bras, pour ne pas rendre la situation encore plus difficile.

- écoutes… tu seras heureuse, avec ta maman, et…

- je sais !!

Wolfram sursauta, et la regarda. Elle semblait soudain rayonner de joie.

- je retourne avec maman et, plus tard, je me marierais avec toi, Wolfy-oni-chan !!

Wolfram resta interdit, quelques secondes, par cette solution digne des plus grandes absurdités de Yuuri, puis soupira. Penser à son fiancé n'était pas une bonne chose, depuis quelques jours… Mais, après tout, c'était lui qui lui donnerait la force de…

- tu ne peux pas…

- pourquoi ?!

- parce que je vais déjà me marier à quelqu'un d'autre…

- ah… tu peux pas te marier aussi avec moi ?

- … non…

Il eut du mal à ne pas rire. Elle était si pure…

- quand on se marie, c'est avec une seule personne.

- … on se reverra plus jamais du tout… ?

Wolfram eut de nouveau le cœur horriblement serré, devant le ton plein de désespoir d'Aliss. Mais, après tout, il fallait la préparer…

- non… plus jamais.

- pourquoi ?!

- parce que je suis un Mazoku…

- … c'est pas juste…

- … je sais… quelle est ta décision, Aliss ?

- … je veux maman…

Wolfram lui sourit. Aliss regarda ce sourire, qu'elle avait voulu revoir, puis sourit à son tour. Si elle rendait Wolfy-oni-chan heureux ainsi… alors, elle retournerait auprès de sa mère !

* * *

Voilà !! Et oui, déjà plus d'indices... mais pas la solution !! Va falloir attendre deux semaines, pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé... et voui, révélations dans le chapitre 6 !! Donc, à dans deux semaines !! Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila la suite de cette histoire !! Un GRAND pardon, pour le retard... mais entre les vacances, et le repos, après 12 heures de route... et ensuite, trimbalée ENCORE de tous les côtés... bref, j'ai pas eut le temps de mettre ce chapitre avant !! Mais le voilà !!! Merci encore au deux même revieweuses, et bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 6 :**

Wolfram, après avoir expliqué la situation à Aliss, s'endormit de nouveau, pendant quelques heures. Son corps se régénérait rapidement grâce au fait que maintenant le poison ne faisait plus effet, et surtout, Aliss lui donnait à boire, toutes les deux heures, cet étrange liquide rouge. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et la petite ne lui avait répondu que c'était donné, à chaque village, par des soldats, et ça guérissait tout.

Au bout de la troisième fois qu'elle le réveilla, Wolfram décida de ne plus dormir. Cauchemar, sommeil agité… il ne se reposait pas, au contraire.

- au fait, Wolfy-oni-chan… Tu ne m'as pas dit… Il t'est arrivé quoi, avant qu'on te trouve ?

Wolfram resta figé, et une file de souvenir douloureux le prit, faisant vibrer tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux, mais remarqua que ça accentuait ses souvenirs. Il les rouvrit et se leva, tremblant.

- Wolfy-oni-chan … ?

Wolfram sentit ses larmes couler. Il s'entoura de ses bras, et serra les poings.

- tu… veux bien rester un peu ici… ? Je vais au fleuve, derrière.

Sa voix restait relativement calme, quoiqu'un peu aigu pour être naturelle.

- euh… d'accord…

Wolfram alla près de la rivière, et se lava le visage plusieurs fois, vivement. Il voulait tout refouler, tout… Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau ruisselant sur son visage, mais il resta à regarder fixement le fond de la rivière, semblant chercher un appui quelconque pour pouvoir oublier… mais comment oublier ça ? Alors que…

Il secoua la tête. Depuis quand il se morfondait sur lui-même, comme ça ?! Il devait trouver une solution, et vite, après tout, il était habitué à réfléchir vite ! Il allait rendre Aliss à sa mère, donner une bonne leçon à ce chef, et retrouver Yuuri. C'était la seule et unique solution, et il fallait qu'il ne pense qu'à ça ! Retourner voir ce boulet, trop confiant, ce tricheur ! Wolfram soupira, et serra les poings. Il n'arrivait donc plus qu'à ça… ?! Se morfondre, tenter de se reprendre, penser à Yuuri, puis se morfondre de nouveau…?!

**Au final, de nous deux, c'est bien moi, le boulet…**

- Wolfy-oni-chan…

Il sursauta, et se retourna. Il regarda Aliss, qui avait baissé la tête, triste.

- je t'ai fait du mal… ? Pardon…

- mais non… Tu es la seule qui m'a aidé jusqu'au bout, dans ce pays, alors, tu ne me fais pas de mal, voyons…

- mais tu pleures… c'est de ma faute, non…?

Wolfram refoula ses larmes, et lui sourit, comme il put.

- non, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- on t'a fait du mal, alors… ?

- … on peut dire ça comme ça, oui, on m'a fait du mal…

- qui ?

- beaucoup de gens. Trop de gens.

- pourquoi ?

- … peut-être pour satisfaire leur satisfaction personnelle…

- ils t'ont volé quelque chose de précieux ?

- … oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…

- bah, s'ils t'ont volé, alors, ils sont méchants ! Et maman dit toujours qu'il faut pas pleurer, pour les méchants, parce que sinon, ils gagnent encore !

Wolfram regarda Aliss, surprit. Puis, un sourire, un vrai, vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle avait raison, s'il pleurait, s'il se torturait pour ça, alors, ils auront une nouvelle victoire… Il ne doit plus pleurer. Il tendit les bras, toujours assit près de la rivière, et Aliss sourit, et se lova contre lui. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Wolfram la regarda. Oui, il s'était attachée à cette petite, qui le traitait comme un grand frère. C'est pour ça qu'il la rendrait à sa mère, et qu'il irait voir ce chef, lui faire comprendre de ne plus faire ce genre de choix face à un enfant. Il irait demain, avec elle. Il aurait récupérer assez de force, pour faire face au village.

Il retourna à l'endroit où ils avaient campé, la nuit précédente, et s'assit contre un arbre, allongeant Aliss entre ses jambes, doucement, sans la réveiller. Il s'endormit à son tour, mais cette fois, plus serein, et plus paisible. Il réussi enfin à se reposer. Il ne vit pas la personne le fixant, depuis un bon moment, déjà, à quelques mètres de là, et un pigeons voyageurs s'envoler.

Le lendemain matin, Yuuri, Gwendal, et Conrad arrivèrent auprès de Yozak, qui les attendait dans une auberge, dans un village humain.

- Yozak !! Où est-il ?!

Yuuri ne tenait plus. Il voulait revoir Wolfram… il voulait s'excuser de ne pas avoir put le protéger…

Yozak soupira, et leur demanda de s'asseoir.

- tout d'abord, majesté, il faut que vous soyez au courant de quelque chose… à propos de sire Von Bielefeld…

- quoi ?!

- la semaine qui a suivit son enlèvement.

- que… s'est-il passé… ?

Yozak le regarda droit dans les yeux. Gwendal serrait les poings, et la mâchoire près à exploser, et Conrad regardait ailleurs.

- ne me faîtes pas attendre, dîtes moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Wolfram !!

- très bien… Sir Von Bielefeld a été vendu dans un bordel, votre majesté… il y est resté pendant une semaine entière…

* * *

_court se cacher TRES vite _Non, pas me tuer, sinon, je peux pas mettre la suite !! Reviews...?


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis désolée pour le retard !! Mais, avec la rentrée… j'ai pas du tout eut le temps de penser à écrire sur ordi la suite, qui attendait patiemment sur une feuille… bref !! Pour une fois, je vais répondre à vos reviews !! Merci à tous d'en avoir laissé une !!

**RAR :**

**Kokoroyume **: Yume-san ! Tu ne connais pas encore ma grande passion pour le sadisme ? Loool !! Et vui, Wolfy prend des bonnes résolutions… va-t-il les tenir ? Bah, faut lire l'avant dernier chapitre, pour savoir ça ! Bonne lecture, merci !!

**Kumiko Coamenel **: Merci pour ta review !! Désolée, si la suite a été longue à venir… mais la voilà !! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !! Bonne lecture !

**Shye Yun **: désolée, encore, pour le retard… mais voici la suite !! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bonne lecture, pour cet avant dernier chapitre !!

**Shizuka Kurai **: Merci pour ta review !! Bah, voilà la suite, même si avec un peu de retard… Et si, vendu dans un bordel… tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre !! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt, pour le dernier chapitre !!

**La petite réunionaise **: merci pour ta review, et surtout, merci de suivre mon histoire, dès le début !! Et vui, ça fait bizarre de me dire « j'aurais bientôt posté la fin… » vraiment bizarre !! Bref, bonne lecture, avant dernier chapitre !!

Voilà !! Bonne lecture !!

_**Chapitre 7 : **_

_**« très bien… Sir Von Bielefeld a été vendu dans un bordel, votre majesté… il y est resté pendant une semaine entière… »**_

Il y eut un gros silence. Yuuri regardait Yosak, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, puis écarquilla les yeux, comprenant toute l'horreur de la chose.

- mais… NON !! C'est impossible !! Tu… me mens, n'est-ce pas ?!

- malheureusement, majesté, non…!

- Gwendal… ?  
- je l'ai apprit hier. Et il ne ment pas.

Gwendal semblait être arrivé à ses limites, il était pire que furieux, et regardait le Maoh, avec un air hors de lui. Yuuri ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur, face à lui.

- maintenant, il faut accepter la vérité, et le retrouver ! Et vite !!

- Gwendal, calme toi…  
- non, je ne peux pas, Conrad !! Je ne PEUX pas !!

Le soldat sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui une ambiance tendue, gênante, et silencieuse. Yuuri dut s'asseoir, sur une chaise, il tremblait trop. Ainsi donc, par sa faute, Wolfram a dut subir… Il serra les poings, et ferma fort les yeux, pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais cela eut l'effet totalement inverse…

- Majesté…

- Conrad, je… suis désolé, je…

- ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Nous étions tous là, nous n'avons rien put faire !  
- vous me protégiez… si… vous aviez un peu protégé Wolfram, si… j'étais plus fort…

- avec des 'si' on refait tout !

- Yosak !

- reprenez vous Majesté !! Bon sang, Sir Von Bielefeld n'est pas mort, que je sache, et il a sûrement besoin de vous ! Je l'ai vu, hier, il dormait, je ne suis pas allé le voir, préférant venir directement ici VOUS chercher, car c'est de vous, et de personne d'autre dont il a besoin, alors, reprenez vous !

- Yosak, ça suffit, sa Majesté est…

- est une poule mouillée, mais c'est ainsi que Sir Von Bielefeld l'aime, alors il doit y aller !!

- Yosak !!

- non, Conrad, il a raison…je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort… mais aider Wolfram !

- Majesté…

- bien parlé, votre Majesté ! Je vous y emmène, partons sur le champ…

Wolfram était à l'entrée du village, tenant la main d'Aliss. Il était très tôt, et pourtant les villageois étaient déjà en plein travail, pratiquement tous dans la rue. Des regards se fixèrent sur eux, certains, voire beaucoup, méprisant, d'autre étonnés, et quelque regard soulagé, de voir Aliss encore en vie, et sauve. Un villageois alla chercher le chef du village, qui arriva avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- voyons… deux Mazoku qui se présentent ici, et…

- Aliss n'est pas une Mazoku !!

- elle t'a aidé, donc, elle est considérée comme tel.

Wolfram dégaina son épée, et attaqua le chef. Ce dernier sortit lui aussi une épée, en souriant, et para son coup, son visage était à quelques millimètres de celui de Wolfram.

_- on peut dire que tu es un bon coup… je ne regrette pas de t'avoir enlevé, et vendu à ce bordel de ma connaissance pour te prendre, en restant dans la légalité… tu es un goût exquis…_

- ORDURE !!!

Wolfram le repoussa et attaqua de nouveau, se laissant totalement guidé par sa colère. Mais aucun de ses coups ne portaient, le chef rigolait. Il avait une grande dextérité, à l'épée, et ne craignait en rien les assauts répétés du Mazoku blond. Ce dernier sentit ses larmes revenir, et un simple coup du chef expulsa son épée un peu plus loin.

- ah… je te pensais plus fort, quand même…

Il attrapa Wolfram par les cheveux, mais hurla de douleur. Aliss était arrivée, et lui avait mordu violemment le bras qui tenait Wolfram. Le chef lâcha Wolfram et chopa Aliss par le cou. La petite se débattait, mais il la tenait en l'air. Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'envoya très violemment contre un mur. Elle tomba à terre, immobile.

- ALISS !!

Wolfram se précipita auprès de la petite, et la prit délicatement contre lui. Elle saignait, au niveau de la tête, et semblait très mal en point.

- Wolfy… Oni… chan…

- chut… calmes toi… ça va aller…

- j'ai mal…

- chut… c'est rien…

- … dis…

- oui…?

Wolfram sentait des larmes couler, le long de ses joues. Le sort de la petite Aliss ne faisait aucun doute…

- tu… pourras dire à maman que je l'aime, dis… ?

Elle sourit, et ferma les yeux. Wolfram la secoua doucement, mais c'était finit. Il se mit à pleurer, et pria de toutes ses forces, Shinou, pour qu'il sauve au moins l'âme d'Aliss…

* * *

Voilà la fin de cet avant dernier chapitre !! Alors... review ? ( je sais, je suis sadique, rangez ces couteaux, et ces fusils, ou vous aurez jamais la suite !!). Rassurez vous, je suis partisante des happy ending... donc, ne vous découragez pas !! Review ? 


	8. Chapter 8

Kikou !! Désolée de l'attente, mais voici, enfin, la fin de cette fic !! Que cela me fait bizarre... (je sais, je parle bien mdr), me dire que cette fic est finie... mais bon, pas le temps de m'appitoyer, voici la réponse aux reviews !!

**Kokoroyume** : Merci beaucoup, Yume-san !! Je sais, je sais tenir en haleine... la preuve... lol ! Bref, voici la suite (et fin, donc), j'espère que ça te plaira !!

**Shye Yun** : bah voilà, voici la suite et la fin... euh... plus dbesoin de couteaux, peace and love !! Et me tues pas parce que j'ai tardé, ouin !! Bref, un peu de sérieux... voici la fin, enfin !! Bonne lecture !!

**Kyucan12** : et oui, pauvre Aliss... mais t'en fais pas va, Wolfy va pas laisser faire ça !! Voici la fin, regardes (enfin, non, lis lol !!) merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !!

**Kumiko Coamenel** : Non, je te rassure, je ne veux pas ta mort lol ! Et oui, tu m'as cernée, ma perversion est sans limite... aucune lol !! Et puis... écoute ce que tu te dis toi, hein ? Regardes, je t'apporte la fin sur un plateau... bref, bonne lecture, merci pour ta review !!

Bref, voici les réponses !! ( bah, il me manque une fan... ouin, je l'ai perdue en route !! **La petite reunionaise**, où es-tu donc ? ) Et voici la fin de cette fic en 8 chapitres, donc... Bonne lecture !!

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

- allons, allons, ce n'est pas une grande perte.

- TOI !! Tu vas mourir !!

Wolfram attrapa son épée, et, très rapidement, la lança sur lui. Le chef, ne s'y attendant pas, se fit transpercé par l'épée. Wolfram fut éclaboussé de son sang, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne vit pas une boule blanche sortir du corps de Aliss et aller droit vers lui, pour entrer dans son ventre. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit les cris, derrière lui, de Yuuri,Conrad, Gwendal et Yosak, qui arrivaient. Il s'approcha du chef, agonisant, récupéra son épée, et l'acheva, en pleurant. Puis il lâcha son épée, et tomba à genoux. Il était étrangement déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'entendait, ni ne voyait, ni ne sentait plus rien. Il se releva, ignorant le groupe là pour lui, et leurs appels, et se dirigea vers la maison de la mère d'Aliss. Cette dernière avait tout vu, mais rien entendu. Elle restait figée, devant chez elle, regardant Wolfram arriver. Ce dernier s'arrêta face à elle, et la regarda, avec un regard vide.

- ses derniers mots ont été pour vous… elle vous aime…

Il n'entendit pas le cri déchirant de la mère d'Aliss, et s'évanoui. Yuuri l'avait rattrapé et le serrait fort contre lui. Wolfram s'enferma dans un épais silence, durant plusieurs jours de suite, avant de se réveiller. La première chose dont il eut conscience, c'est qu'il était à Shinmakoku… dans un lit, au château du serment du sang… et que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui le tenait, et vit que c'était Yuuri. Ce dernier le regardait, avec beaucoup de soulagement…

- tu es réveillé… enfin…

Wolfram n'y croyait pas… il regarda Yuuri comme une apparition, puis cria son nom, en pleurant. Il le serra contre lui, heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé, mais, avant que ce dernier ne le serre à son tour, il recula, et se replia sur lui-même.

- Wolfram… ?

- laisse moi…

- pas question.

- je ne suis pas digne de…

- … d'être mon fiancé ?

- …

- tu l'es plus que n'importe qui.

- menteur !!

Il voulu reculer, mais Yuuri le retint. Wolfram se débattit, mais Yuuri n'avait pas à forcer beaucoup, le blond manquait encore de force.

- j'ai été sali… j'ai tué… et de ma faute, une fillette innocente est morte ! Je… je…

Il ne put aller plus loin, car Yuuri le gifla. Wolfram resta figé, et le regarda, à nouveau.

- Yuuri…?

- et cette fois, je sais ce que ça veut dire.

Wolfram resta un moment figé, puis laissa de nouveau couler ses larmes, mais cette fois, c'était de soulagement, et de bonheur. Si Yuuri l'acceptait, alors… Il le serra contre lui, et Gisela arriva.

- il faut vous reposer, Sir Von Bielefeld !! Sinon, votre bébé ira mal…

- mon… quoi ?!

Murata arriva.

- tu as demandé à Shinou de sauver l'âme de cette petite, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, il l'a fait…

Wolfram écarquilla les yeux, puis regarda son ventre, et posa une main dessus. Yuuri sourit, et posa une main sur la sienne.

- je suis heureux…

- Yuuri…

- et bien oui !! Greta aura une petite sœur, ou un petit frère, ainsi !!

Wolfram le regarda, hésitant deux secondes entre le frapper et sourire. Il choisit la deuxième option.

- oui…

- Majesté, maintenant, il faut laisser sir Von Bielefeld se reposer…

- ça ira, Gisela, je vais bien… je veux Yuuri près de moi…

- .. Bien, je repasserais plus tard.

Elle s'en alla, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas quitté du regard. Ils se rapprochèrent, puis s'embrassèrent. D'abord, le baiser fut timide, mais, rapidement, il devint fougueux, les deux voulant montrer à l'autre combien il lui avait manqué. Yuuri s'assit sur le lit de Wolfram, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres, puis passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Wolfram, qui lui donna accès presque immédiatement à la sienne. Après un long baiser, Yuuri allongea Wolfram, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Wolfram se lova contre lui, et Yuuri le serra contre lui. Les deux s'endormirent, enfin heureux.

* * *

Et voui, partisante des happy end un jour, partisante des happy end presque tout le temps... Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Ca me stresse de me dire que ma fic est finie... m'enfin, faut bien une fin un jour !! Reviews ? 


End file.
